wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ocean Storm
Prologue Queen Tourmaline's talons dug anxiously into the floor of the Deep Palace as she received the news. "My eggs are what?!" he spots flashed furiously. "They're here, my love!" King Xiphias flashed excitedly as he smiled at the queen on her throne. "Our dragonets are here!" Tourmaline leapt from her throne, the white and gold Princess Starfish trailing behind her. "Well, take me there!" she said as a trail of bubbles followed behind her, rising to the high ceiling. Xiphias grabbed Starfish in his arms and carried her with him as he swam after the queen. Tourmaline swam through the Deep Palace entrance, into the open water and toward the Royal Hatchery. She shoved the guard away from the door, flinging it open. Her neon green eyes, open wide, looked upon the hatchery. The dark hatchery's quiet atmosphere, accompanied by warm streams of tiny bubbles, was broken by three dragonets, one dark blue, one grey-green, and one sky-blue. The dark blue dragonet and the green dragonet were playing with each other, but the light blue dragonet seemed sickly, her scrawny body rising and falling with her shallow breath. Tourmaline rushed into the hatchery and over to the dragonets. The light blue dragonet was the one she went to first. She cradled the tiny dragonet's head in her claws. The dragonet's bright green eyes looked up weakly at her mother, her nostrils flaring slightly. Tourmaline kissed the dragonet's head, pulling her close as the other two dragonets walked over to her. "Your father and I decided on Princess Sagaria for our first girl." she flashed her spots faintly. The grey-green dragonet hopped into his mother's lap, gazing at her blankly. Tourmaline smiled a bit. "And we decided on Prince Shark for our first son." Xiphias and Starfish walked into the nursery. Starfish walked up to her mother, looking at the two dragonets in her mother's lap. "What's their names, mother?" Tourmaline pointed to each dragonet. "This one is Prince Shark and this one is Princess Sagaria." Starfish shot a look at the dark blue dragonet. "What about that one?" she said, pointing at the dragonet curled up on the floor. Tourmaline gasped. "I forgot one." She looked at Starfish, then smiled wide. "Why don't you name her, Starfish?" Starfish wagged her tail happily. "I want her name to be Coral." Tourmaline grabbed Coral and plopped her down in her lap. "I like that. Princess Coral." Chapter One The sweet smell of palm trees and coconuts filled the warm ocean air. The quiet of the waves lapping at the sand was hypnotizing. "Hurry up, Shark!" Princess Coral yelled as she ran across the beach, kicking up sand behind her. Several seagulls were startled into flight as she leaped at them, her teeth closing on nothing but air. "Coral, remember why we're out here." Queen Tourmaline chided. Coral turned to look at her mother. "Yes, mother." she said innocently as she trotted over to the queen. Starfish looked down at her, her white and gold scales shining in the bright afternoon sun. Tourmaline began to walk, forcing her dragonets along with her. "Come, Coral. It's time for your first battle training." Coral looked up at Tourmaline with big blue eyes. "Did Starfish do it too? I want to be just like her!" Tourmaline smiled. "She sure did. And so did every queen and princess before her, all the way back to the first princesses, Seaglass and Conch." "Wow..." Coral breathed. "That's a very long time ago." "Over two thousand years." Starfish interjected. Tourmaline stopped in front of a large boulder. "Mother, why did we stop?" Coral asked. Tourmaline didn't answer her. She lifter herself onto her hind legs, slamming into the stone barrier and sending it tumbling over, revealing a long stone passage behind it. "Cool!" Coral said excitedly, earning an annoyed stare from Shark. Tourmaline and her three dragonets stepped into the cold, wet tunnel, their footsteps echoing in the dark. As they walked into a large open cave, several torches spontaneously lit all around the room. Coral jumped back, giving a small yelp. The queen walked over to one of the rounded walls, gesturing Coral to follow. She stopped in front of several faded paintings on the stone itself. One was of a pale blue dragon with two smaller ones, one a similar pale blue and one a vivid green, sitting in front of her. "This is the first queen of the Seawings, Queen Angelfish." Tourmaline said softly, her deep green eyes focusing on the drawing. Coral looked up at it in awe. "Where is she now, mother?" Tourmaline laughed quietly. "She's long gone, Coral. It would be impossible for her to still be alive. But she lives on, both in me, and in you." "Really?" Coral whispered. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)